


067. Snow

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!</p>
    </blockquote>





	067. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

“This is entirely your fault, Stilinski,” Isaac growled, swinging his pickax into the tightly packed snow.

“Jeez, you’re acting like this was completely foreseeable and avoidable,” Stiles replied, blowing into his hands, his breath fogging and swirling in the air. He picked up his shovel and avoided Isaac’s eyes.

“It _was_. He was _leaving_ , but no, you had to go and open your big mouth,” Boyd hissed, tossing a shovelful of snow over his shoulder.

“I thought I was _banishing_ him,” Stiles squawked, “he was a freaking _snow giant_ , I didn't think he’d fall over and die just because I yelled at him. I don’t understand why we can’t just leave him here to melt.”

Derek shook his head in frustration. “Stiles, look at him. Thirty-five feet tall! We could come back in _ten years_ , and he still won’t have melted. He’s practically a glacier.”

“So? California gets another glacier,” Erica whined, “Don’t we need more glaciers?”

“I’m pretty sure this would stand out,” Derek replied. Without turning around, he added, “Scott, if you throw another snowball, I will rip your arm off.”

“I wasn't going to throw anything,” Scott stammered guiltily, as he dropped the handful of snow behind his back. “Honest!”


End file.
